The development of highly specific anticancer drugs with low toxicity and favourable pharmacokinetic characteristics comprises a major challenge in anticancer therapy.
The 90 kDa heat shock protein (Hsp90) is an abundant molecular chaperone involved in the folding and assembly of proteins, many of which are involved in signal transduction pathways (for reviews see Neckers, 2002; Sreedhar et al., 2004a; Wegele et al., 2004 and references therein). So far nearly 50 of these so-called client proteins have been identified and include steroid receptors, non-receptor tyrosine kinases e.g. src family, cyclin-dependent kinases e.g. cdk4 and cdk6, the cystic transmembrane regulator, nitric oxide synthase and others (Donzé and Picard, 1999; McLaughlin et al., 2002; Chiosis et al., 2004; Wegele et al., 2004; http://www.picard.ch/downloads/Hsp90interactors.pdf). Furthermore, Hsp90 plays a key role in stress response and protection of the cell against the effects of mutation (Bagatell and Whitesell, 2004; Chiosis et al., 2004). The function of Hsp90 is complicated and it involves the formation of dynamic multi-enzyme complexes (Bohen, 1998; Liu et al., 1999; Young et al., 2001; Takahashi et al., 2003; Sreedhar et al., 2004; Wegele et al., 2004). Hsp90 is a target for inhibitors (Fang et al., 1998; Liu et al., 1999; Blagosklonny, 2002; Neckers, 2003; Takahashi et al., 2003; Beliakoff and Whitesell, 2004; Wegele et al., 2004) resulting in degradation of client proteins, cell cycle dysregulation/or normalisation and apoptosis. More recently, Hsp90 has been identified as an important extracellular mediator for tumour invasion (Eustace et al., 2004). Hsp90 was identified as a new major therapeutic target for cancer therapy which is mirrored in the intense and detailed research about Hsp90 function (Blagosklonny et al., 1996; Neckers, 2002; Workman and Kaye, 2002; Beliakoff and Whitesell, 2004; Harris et al., 2004; Jez et al., 2003; Lee et al., 2004) and the development of high-throughput screening assays (Carreras et al., 2003; Rowlands et al., 2004). Hsp90 inhibitors include compound classes such as ansamycins, macrolides, purines, pyrazoles, coumarin antibiotics and others (for review see Bagatell and Whitesell, 2004; Chiosis et al., 2004 and references therein).
The benzenoid ansamycins are a broad class of chemical structures characterised by an aliphatic ring of varying length joined either side of an aromatic ring structure. Naturally occurring ansamycins include: macbecin and 18,21-dihydromacbecin (also known as macbecin I and macbecin II respectively) (1 & 2; Tanida et al., 1980), geldanamycin (3; DeBoer et al., 1970; DeBoer and Dietz, 1976; WO 03/106653 and references therein), and the herbimycin family (4; 5, 6, Omura et al., 1979, Iwai et al., 1980 and Shibata et al, 1986a, WO 03/106653 and references therein).

Ansamycins were originally identified for their antibacterial and antiviral activity, however, recently their potential utility as anticancer agents has become of greater interest (Beliakoff and Whitesell, 2004). Many Hsp90 inhibitors are currently being assessed in clinical trials (Csermely and Soti, 2003; Workman, 2003). In particular, geldanamycin has nanomolar potency and apparent specificity for aberrant protein kinase dependent tumour cells (Chiosis et al., 2003; Workman, 2003).
It has been shown that treatment with Hsp90 inhibitors enhances the induction of tumour cell death by radiation and increased cell killing abilities (e.g. breast cancer, chronic myeloid leukaemia and non-small cell lung cancer) by combination of Hsp90 inhibitors with cytotoxic agents has also been demonstrated (Neckers, 2002; Beliakoff and Whitesell, 2004). The potential for anti-angiogenic activity is also of interest: the Hsp90 client protein HIF-1α plays a key role in the progression of solid tumours (Hur et al., 2002; Workman and Kaye, 2002; Kaur et al., 2004).
Hsp90 inhibitors also function as immunosuppressants and are involved in the complement-induced lysis of several types of tumour cells after Hsp90 inhibition (Sreedhar et al., 2004). Treatment with Hsp90 inhibitors can also result in induced superoxide production (Sreedhar et al., 2004a) associated with immune cell-mediated lysis (Sreedhar et al., 2004). The use of Hsp90 inhibitors as potential anti-malaria drugs has also been discussed (Kumar et al., 2003). Furthermore, it has been shown that geldanamycin interferes with the formation of complex glycosylated mammalian prion protein PrPc (Winklhofer et al., 2003).
As described above, ansamycins are of interest as potential anticancer and anti-B-cell malignancy compounds, however the currently available ansamycins exhibit poor pharmacological or pharmaceutical properties, for example they show poor water solubility, poor metabolic stability, poor bioavailability or poor formulation ability (Goetz et al., 2003; Workman 2003; Chiosis 2004). Both herbimycin A and geldanamycin were identified as poor candidates for clinical trials due to their strong hepatotoxicity (review Workman, 2003) and geldanamycin was withdrawn from Phase I clinical trials due to hepatotoxicity (Supko et al., 1995; WO 03/106653).
Geldanamycin was isolated from culture filtrates of Streptomyces hygroscopicus and shows strong activity in vitro against protozoa and weak activity against bacteria and fungi. In 1994 the association of geldanamycin with Hsp90 was shown (Whitesell et al., 1994). The biosynthetic gene cluster for geldanamycin was cloned and sequenced (Allen and Ritchie, 1994; Rascher et al., 2003; WO 03/106653). The DNA sequence is available under the NCBI accession number AY179507. The isolation of genetically engineered geldanamycin producer strains derived from S. hygroscopicus subsp. duamyceticus JCM4427 and the isolation of 4,5-dihydro-7-O-descarbamoyl-7-hydroxygeldanamycin and 4,5-dihydro-7-O-descarbamoyl-7-hydroxy-17-O-demethylgeldanamycin were described recently (Hong et al., 2004). By feeding geldanamycin to the herbimycin producing strain Streptomyces hygroscopicus AM-3672 the compounds 15-hydroxygeldanamycin, the tricyclic geldanamycin analogue KOSN-1633 and methyl-geldanamycinate were isolated (Hu et al., 2004). The two compounds 17-formyl-17-demethoxy-18-O-21-O-dihydrogeldanamycin and 17-hydroxymethyl-17-demethoxygeldanamycin were isolated from S. hygroscopicus K279-78. S. hygroscopicus K279-78 is S. hygroscopicus NRRL 3602 containing cosmid pKOS279-78 which has a 44 kbp insert which contains various genes from the herbimycin producing strain Streptomyces hygroscopicus AM-3672 (Hu et al., 2004). Substitutions of acyltransferase domains have been made in four of the modules of the polyketide synthase of the geldanamycin biosynthetic cluster (Patel et al., 2004). AT substitutions were carried out in modules 1, 4 and 5 leading to the fully processed analogues 14-desmethyl-geldanamycin, 8-desmethyl-geldanamycin and 6-desmethoxy-geldanamycin and the not fully processed 4,5-dihydro-6-desmethoxy-geldanamycin. Substitution of the module 7 AT lead to production of three 2-desmethyl compounds, KOSN1619, KOSN1558 and KOSN1559, one of which (KOSN1559), a 2-demethyl-4,5-dihydro-17-demethoxy-21-deoxy derivative of geldanamycin, binds to Hsp90 with a 4-fold greater binding affinity than geldanamycin and an 8-fold greater binding affinity than 17-AAG. However this is not reflected in an improvement in the IC50 measurement using SKBr3. Another analogue, a novel nonbenzoquinoid geldanamycin, designated KOS-1806 has a monophenolic structure (Rascher et al., 2005). No activity data was given for KOS-1806.
In 1979 the ansamycin antibiotic herbimycin A was isolated from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces hygroscopicus strain No. AM-3672 and named according to its potent herbicidal activity. The antitumour activity was established by using cells of a rat kidney line infected with a temperature sensitive mutant of Rous sarcoma virus (RSV) for screening for drugs that reverted the transformed morphology of the these cells (for review see Uehara, 2003). Herbimycin A was postulated as acting primarily through the binding to Hsp90 chaperone proteins but the direct binding to the conserved cysteine residues and subsequent inactivation of kinases was also discussed (Uehara, 2003).
Chemical derivatives have been isolated and compounds with altered substituents at C19 of the benzoquinone nucleus and halogenated compounds in the ansa chain showed less toxicity and higher antitumour activities than herbimycin A (Omura et al., 1984; Shibata et al., 1986b). The sequence of the herbimycin biosynthetic gene cluster was identified in WO 03/106653 and in a recent paper (Rascher et al., 2005).
The ansamycin compounds macbecin (1) and 18,21-dihydromacbecin (2) (C-14919E-1 and C-14919E-1), identified by their antifungal and antiprotozoal activity, were isolated from the culture supernatants of Nocardia sp No. C-14919 (Actinosynnema pretiosum subsp pretiosum ATCC 31280) (Tanida et al., 1980; Muroi et al., 1980; Muroi et al., 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,292). 18,21-Dihydromacbecin is characterized by containing the dihydroquinone form of the nucleus. Both macbecin and 18,21-dihydromacbecin were shown to possess similar antibacterial and antitumour activities against cancer cell lines such as the murine leukaemia P388 cell line (Ono et al., 1982). Reverse transcriptase and terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase activities were not inhibited by macbecin (Ono et al., 1982). The Hsp90 inhibitory function of macbecin has been reported in the literature (Bohen, 1998; Liu et al., 1999). The conversion of macbecin and 18,21-dihydromacbecin after adding to a microbial culture broth into a compound with a hydroxy group instead of a methoxy group at a certain position or positions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,687 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,975.
During a screen of a large variety of soil microorganisms, the compounds TAN-420A to E were identified from producer strains belonging to the genus Streptomyces (7-11, EP 0 110 710).

In 2000, the isolation of the geldanamycin related, non-benzoquinone ansamycin metabolite reblastatin from cell cultures of Streptomyces sp. S6699 and its potential therapeutic value in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis was described (Stead et al., 2000).
A further Hsp90 inhibitor, distinct from the chemically unrelated benzoquinone ansamycins is Radicicol (monorden) which was originally discovered for its antifungal activity from the fungus Monosporium bonorden (for review see Uehara, 2003) and the structure was found to be identical to the 14-membered macrolide isolated from Nectria radicicola. In addition to its antifungal, antibacterial, anti-protozoan and cytotoxic activity it was subsequently identified as an inhibitor of Hsp90 chaperone proteins (for review see Uehara, 2003; Schulte et al., 1999). The anti-angiogenic activity of radicicol (Hur et al., 2002) and semi-synthetic derivates thereof (Kurebayashi et al., 2001) has also been described.
Recent interest has focussed on 17-amino derivatives of geldanamycin as a new generation of ansamycin anticancer compounds (Bagatell and Whitesell, 2004), for example 17-(allylamino)-17-desmethoxy geldanamycin (17-AAG, 12) (Hostein et al., 2001; Neckers, 2002; Nimmanapalli et al., 2003; Vasilevskaya et al., 2003; Smith-Jones et al., 2004) and 17-desmethoxy-17-N,N-dimethylaminoethylamino-geldanamycin (17-DMAG, 13) (Egorin et al., 2002; Jez et al., 2003). More recently geldanamycin was derivatised on the 17-position to create 17-geldanamycin amides, carbamates, ureas and 17-arylgeldanamycin (Le Brazidec et al., 2003). A library of over sixty 17-alkylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin analogues has been reported and tested for their affinity for Hsp90 and water solubility (Tian et al., 2004). A further approach to reduce the toxicity of geldanamycin is the selective targeting and delivering of an active geldanamycin compound into malignant cells by conjugation to a tumour-targeting monoclonal antibody (Mandler et al., 2000).

Whilst many of these derivatives exhibit reduced hepatotoxicity they still have only limited water solubility. For example 17-AAG requires the use of a solubilising carrier (e.g. Cremophore®, DMSO-egg lecithin), which itself may result in side-effects in some patients (Hu et al., 2004).
Most of the ansamycin class of Hsp90 inhibitors bear the common structural moiety: the benzoquinone which is a Michael acceptor that can readily form covalent bonds with nucleophiles such as proteins, glutithion, etc. The benzoquinone moiety also undergoes redox equilibrium with dihydroquinone, during which oxygen radicals are formed, which give rise to further unspecific toxicity (Dikalov et al., 2002).
Therefore, there remains a need to identify novel ansamycin derivatives, which may have utility in the treatment of cancer and/or B-cell malignancies, preferably such ansamycins have improved water solubility, an improved pharmacological profile and reduced side-effect profile for administration. The present invention discloses novel ansamycin analogues generated by biotransformation and optionally genetic engineering of the parent producer strain. In particular the present invention discloses novel 18,21-didesoxy-ansamycin analogues and other ansamycin analogues, which generally may have improved pharmaceutical properties compared with the presently available ansamycins; in particular they are expected show improvements in respect of one or more of the following properties: activity against different cancer sub-types, toxicity, water solubility, metabolic stability, bioavailability and formulation ability. Preferably the ansamycin analogues (such as 18,21-didesoxy-ansamycin analogues) show improved bioavailability.